A Father's Love
by sparkles321
Summary: Post Skyfall. Bond becomes interested in a beautiful , widowed American agent after a mission with her. He simply didn't expect her daughter to decide he'd be the perfect new dad. 007 didn't expect to get attached...He also didn't expect Silva to live and kidnap the girl as a trap to lure him in...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My first James Bond fic. Post-Skyfall. Please review!**

James Bond walked quickly through the busy airport, briskly scanning the crowd for the two faces from the picture he'd been shown. A mother and daughter, both Americans; the mum was an F.B.I agent who worked closely with M16, the daughter a teen agent.

He'd been assigned to protect and assist the mother while she was in Britain on business with M16; to this he had no objections. She was quite beautiful, and, from what he understood, her husband was dead.

He cut an imposing but unobtrusive figure - part of being a good double-0 was being inconspicuous. He adjusted his cufflinks, looking around. Where were they? Blimey, he hated late people - though he himself wasn't always the most punctual person... There they were, just now gathering luggage. He hastened forward, hand outstretched.

"Ms. Page. I trust you had a good flight?"

"Yes, thank you."

He studied her and the girl, scrutinizing them quickly. Ellie Page was gorgeous - tall, slender, with delicate features. She had a southern accent, perhaps Texas or Louisiana? Her brunette hair was straight but curled at the ends , long, and luxuriously glossy. It fell perfectly into place, while her daughter's,the same tint, was wavy and short, seemingly unruly.

Ms. Page was elegant yet professional. She wore a black pencil skirt and a fancy blouse, daringly low cut.

The girl couldn't have been more than fifteen. She was tall, like her mother, and had large blue eyes. A paperback book was stuck under her arm. Now she grinned. "I'm Katie. What shall I call you?" He smiled back.

"You can call me James." Must be going soft in my old age, he reflected inwardly. Normally he preferred a ' Mr '. Leading the way out of the airport, he made a grand show of opening the car door for each of them.

"First time in England, Ms. Page?"

"Not for me, but for Katie."

Katie was pressed to the glass window, taking in London. Studying Ellie Page, he wondered why she'd brought the girl. Even if she was a teen agent, there couldn't be much business for her in London, and wouldn't it be dangerous?

They arrived at the fancy hotel. F.B.I must pay more for lodging than M16, he decided, remembering some of the places he'd had to stay. They each had their own bedroom, and Katie hurried off to inspect hers.

Ms. Page stayed with him in the living area. After polite chat in the enormous hotel living room, he bluntly queried, "Why bring the girl? I should think you'd have to get permissions?"

"Yes, I pulled some strings. It's just... after her father died... I promised her we were in this together."

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Bond - er, James -, I'd rather not discuss this right now. Katie can take care of herself. I don't expect her to be a problem."

He'd hit a nerve, and he hastened to be rid of this icy start. "Do you drink, Ms. Page? Perhaps you'd like refreshments and a drink after your long flight?" He had a martini, of course, and she ordered some sort of cocktail, as well as a soda for Katie.

Room service brought crackers and expensive cheeses and meats as well. Katie made a quick appearance, dropping her book on the side table and sliding onto the couch beside him. Ms. Page admonished,

"Don't ruin your supper, Katie, honey."

Katie rolled her eyes is a silent appeal to Bond, who gingerly pushed a napkin filled with cheeses in her direction. She snatched it with a grateful look and they shared a smirk before she vanished again.

Ellie Page warmed a bit after the snack, and they did discuss the situation they'd both be working on. "I think it's lovely that M16 and the F.B.I work together."

He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. "Mm... how do you like working for them?"

"The F.B.I? Oh, they're wonderful, it's an exciting job- it's just, well,there's something about Brits -" Did he imagine it, or did she sneak a look at him as she said it?

"Yes, well..." He couldn't quite decide what he thought of her. She was beautiful, obviously intelligent, a bit coy...yet she seemed guarded. Why? Perhaps her late husband's death had affected her in some way. He'd have to do a little digging. She smiled suddenly, and he noticed her eyes for the first time. They were hazel, with flecks of gold...

"You've already been a great help. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Ms. Page." She placed her hand on his.

"Oh, if I am to call you James you must call me Ellie."

**=Later that day =**

After the Pages were situated, James headed to M16's headquarters to pick up some things for their mission. He met Q just inside the door of M16's formal, cold lobby, and he wondered why Q was hovering down there. No greeting necessary, just typical Bond bluntness.

"Is something wrong?"

Q froze and adjusted his glasses. "No..."

"Q. I'm a double-0. I think I can tell when someone's lying."

Q cursed and looked away. "Why are we standing here? Let's go up to-"

"Let's not."

"Bond."

"Q."

"I am the Quartermaster , not a toddler, Bond." He led the way a few paces down the hall.

"Well, you're not very good at keeping secrets. If M were-" He broke off suddenly, remembering, and the younger man hesitated.

"Bond, it's ... Well, it's about Silva."

James blinked, trying not to show anything. "He's dead. I killed him. Unless-" He spun, eyes that had been emotionless suddenly wild. "Oh, God. Q, did M16 bumble it up?"

"We-ell..."

"Tell me!"

Q nodded, no longer hesitating.

"Yup. After we left Skyfall, M16 rounded Silva' s surviving goons up. They thought he was dead... apparently he was still alive, just barely. Pulled the knife out of his own back."

James pounded one fist into the other. "I knew something like this would bloody well happen with Mallory in charge. I'd hoped he'd be good. But no. He's careless. An idiot, a-"

Q coughed delicately. "May I remind you, James, that we are standing a few feet away from his office?"

James faced the wall a few seconds more then turned to Q, shoulders squared resolutely. "Right, then," he said in his clipped British manner. "And how is that to affect my current missions and their status?"

"Not much for now. Finish the mission you're on with Ellie Page, the American agent. Get the SD card, the photos you two are supposed to find and turn them in, as usual-"

"Then what?"

"As I was saying... lie low. He'll want you dead-"

"Ha! That's nothing new. I have a list of people who want to kill me."

"Well, you can add me to that list if you don't stop your bloody interruptions!"

James rolled his eyes. "We'll get the evidence to M16 as soon as we can track the others down."

"How is that going, by the way?"

"Fine, I suppose. We haven't really started work yet- they arrived this afternoon. And d'y'know, the lady brings her teenager with her?"

"Hmph! That's odd, no doubt. What'll the kid do tomorrow while you at the Page woman inspect the hideout?"

"That's where you could come in. It's your day off, and the girl's never been to England before. You could show her around...She seems like your type."

"And what is my type?"

"Nose buried in a book."

Despite James' lighthearted banter, his mind was beating a steady rhythm.

_Silva's alive; Silva's alive_.

He'd thought he'd finished it, for once and all, back at Skyfall with the knife.

M had died there.

His parents had died there.

His dreams - they'd died there,too. Wasn't that enough? How much sorrow could a crumbling old house hold?

**Blimey, he hated that place**.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the beautiful reviewers! Much love! FinGirl, I love your stories!**

**Check out my Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and American Girl stories!**

**Leave a man's name in your review and I'll pick one to name Katie' s father.**

James was up early the next morning, deciding to go for an early morning swim in the hotel's massive rooftop pool before waking the Pages. His many experiences with females had taught him that they hated to be woken early.

To his surprise, Katie was in the pool. She was an impressively fast, strong swimmer, especially for someone so slender. When she reached the side, breathless, he applauded.

"Oh, hi," she said, looking up.

"Hello. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." She offered him a devilish grin. "D'you wanna race?"

"Sure. But if I beat you, will you answer some questions?"

She blinked but nodded. "Okay."

He won, but she touched the side of the pool exactly fifty seconds later.

However, he wasn't even sweating; she gasped for air.

"You win," she panted. "Go ahead and gloat."

"Actually, I 'd like to ask you some questions."

"What sort?"

"About your mum, actually. I'd like to know a little more about the person I'll be working with, and she isn't very open."

"Before Dad died, she was. Open, I mean. " She sighed and smiled thinly. "Am I making much sense?"

"Not quite. If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" He'd heard bits and pieces from others, but he wanted the full story.

Katie pulled a floral swimsuit cover-up on and dangled her feet in the water. "They think I don't remember. I was only seven, after all. But I remember. Sometimes it stinks, having a good memory."

She paused, staring straight ahead, before swinging around to look at him.

"He was a Marine, or at least, that was his cover. He worked with double agents in Afghanistan and Iraq, trying to hunt down Taliban members. Well, one of them ratted him out for money,and the Taliban tried to capture him, but he escaped and returned home. Everyone was so happy. We thought he was safe, home in America.

So, one day, we're just walking home, me and him. He picked me up from first grade, and Mom was still at work. We lived really close to the school. So, we go inside the house, but it's like he can sense something's wrong."

Her words were tumbling out, faster and faster.

"And he says, 'Katie, remember when Mom I showed you how to call Sims?' Sims was this agent friend of my parents, that I was supposed to call if something went wrong. And I nodded. So he says, 'Katie, hon, you may need to call him,' then hands me his phone. Just as we walk through the entry hall, this man jumps out at us. He - he had a gun, and he was a member of an extremist Islamic group. They were mad Dad got away."

Her voice didn't waiver, but she seemed to shiver before continuing.

"Dad grabbed me and pushed me into the closet next to us, and he yelled at me to lock the door. 'Call Sims,' he yells, and then he says, 'I love you, Katie.' And I'm crying, and I try to call the Sims guy. Before I can finish dialling, I hear the shots. Two of them."

She stopped talking, staring impassively at the London skyline.

James wondered what to say. "I'm very sorry. But thank you, for telling me."

"It's okay. Really, it's okay."

He sighed. She looked at him."Can I ask my question?"

" Maybe. Depends on what it is."

"Do you have parents? Family?"

"I'm an orphan. No family."

"Then you understand. More than understand - you know."

"About losing a parent? Yeah. I understand."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Katie spoke up again.

"You know, you treat me like an adult, not patronizing, like Mom's other agent friends and co-workers. They pat my arm and act like what happened to Dad was a huge secret. But it's good to sometimes talk about it, and you get that. I like that about you."

He could honestly not think of a reply, but that compliment somehow meant more to him than any other he'd ever received. Katie was straightforward, honest, and easygoing. She could meet people and chat pleasantly, or be alone for days. She fit well into any type of situation.

_She reminds me of myself at that age_, he thought. Like him, she'd experienced great trauma, but was determined to put it behind her and move on. Yes, he liked Katie. But her mother might need a little dose of Bond charm.

It was time to meet Ms. Page for breakfast, they dressed quickly and met by the elevator to wait. She appeared shortly, dressed in black, skinny, dressy jeans tucked into high hiking boots and a plain pink shirt. Katie wore white jeans and a purple, sparkly top with ballet flats. He wore a typical outfit - slacks and a dress shirt.

Ms. Page's rest seemed to have done her good, she was friendly and outgoing. Of course, James' attitude, oozing charm, helped too.

Halfway through breakfast in the hotel dining room, he mentioned that Q, the Quartermaster, would show Katie around.

"You're to meet him at Trafalgar Square, a short walk from here. It's a pretty popular tourist destination. Here's what he looks like- "

He pulled out his phone. He had very few pictures, the only one of Q was one of him beaming next to a Lamborghini.

"Saw the car, wanted a picture, and realized he'd forgot his phone. Acts like a twelve year old instead of the Quartermaster."

Katie chortled. "That's your Quartermaster? He looks like he's my age!"

James laughed. "That's practically what I said the first time I met him. Anyhow, look for him at 9 a.m. in the Square. The concierge can point you there."

Ellie tapped his arm and they spoke in hushed tones about their mission. As she spoke, he felt someone watching him instinctively, but when he turned around none of the patrons looked familiar or were staring. Still, with Silva running free, he'd have to be on his guard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Jus****t don't for****get to review.** :)

After getting directions to the Square from a talkative woman at the concierge's desk and promising to text her mother if anything happened -

_"Mom, I'm a teen agent. I'm fine."_

_"You're MY teen agent, and you'll call me or text me if you're not okay."_

\- Katie had set off. She enjoyed her walk immensely, noting buildings and red double decker buses that London is now so famous for. It was crowded - reminding her of visiting NYC with her mother - but the crowds seemed friendlier.

The river Thames, a charcoal gray on this cloudy day,was nevertheless reflecting sunlight in dappled patterns beside busy roads. "I'm really here," she whispered to herself.

She was one of those bubbly, happy people whose joy was genuinely infectious;when you were near her, you felt happy, too. Passerby smiled at her and she smiled back. Not to say she couldn't be serious - as an agent, she often toned down her personality. It was just good to have a break from missions.

Soon she arrived at her destination, spotting Q immediately. He was reclined against a fountain, hands jammed in pockets.

His glasses were balanced precariously on his nose, his wavy hair falling over one eye.

"Katie?" he asked quietly.

"Yes! You must be Q." She cocked her head. "Do you have a real name?"

He gazed at her for a moment before grinning.

"It's classified. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Not a very good first impression, I must say."

She laughed. "Q it is, then."

They set off through London. He showed her the usual, tourist-y places, such as the Tower and the Crown Jewels, or the changing of the guard outside Buckingham Palace, but he also knew where little coffeehouses and bakeries were tucked away, down little side streets.

Q showed her platform 9 ¾, inside King' s Cross, and enjoyed watching her expression. A fellow bookworm like Katie ought to enjoy 221 Baker Street, too, he mused. Katie was his type.

* * *

**=Meanwhile=**

James and Ellie were speeding toward an élite resort in one of his exorbitant Aston Martins that he loved so much.

Ellie looked sideways at him from the passenger seat. "You know, this isn't the car you picked us up in yesterday."

"Yes, well, it tends to attract a bit of unwanted attention when I'm not running missions."

"I can see that. It's a beautiful car."

They were to pose as a wealthy couple, recently married, with lots of money won on lawsuits from their past marriages, which had ended in divorces. James was playing the part of a wealthy London banker, Ellie, an American model.

Rumor had it drugs were being smuggled to England's wealthiest citizens at this resort, and they were to infiltrate the ring with the aid of an informant who'd contacted MI6.

Now Ellie smiled,and he reflected how much prettier she looked when she did. "Thank arranging a tour of London for Katie. It's good to know she's having fun."

He nodded. "You're quite welcome." They arrived at the enormous resort and began their mission.

Having checked in, they inspected the golf course, the restaurants, and the pool under the illusion of a tour, but they hit gold in the massive water park area, where they noticed an extravagantly dressed woman sitting by herself, watching people rent towels and get lockers. When she saw them, she left the table, and they approached it quickly. An SD card was sitting next to a napkin holder.

"So that's our informant," Ellie said in a low tone.

James nodded. "Let's see what pictures are on this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! If you read my other stories you know I call reviewers my 'sparklers' (y'know, those cool little fireworks), because my username is Sparkles321 and you guys brighten my day so much. So keep reading, sparklers! :D**

Eve Moneypenny looked up and smiled as James entered the office. Her eyes swept over Ellie before smiling at her, too.

"Hello, James. I assume your opinion of Mallory has fallen somewhat?" she queried dryly, keeping her voice low.

James nodded tersely. "Is he here? Ellie and I have some things to turn in. We have to be back at the resort in a few hours."

"He's in. Tread carefully, James, he's in a rather sullen mood."

James still didn't know what to make of Mallory. He could be cold and moody, or very helpful in times of danger. Deep down, he knew that, even through they disagreed on many levels, they both knew each truly cared for MI6.

Sill, there was something cool and brisk about Mallory that made him hard to respect...

Mallory was not, nor would be ever be, at the same caliber M had been.

Eve informed Mallory of their presence and James and Ellie entered. They quick reports and turned in the sd card, which had blurry stills from a game camera someone had installed by the tennis courts. It showed people buying and selling drugs in the cover of darkness.

They left the office quickly, hoping to meet Katie and Q for dinner before heading back. Ellie turned to him as they drove. "What's going on with you and M?"

"M?" He repeated, shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I thought y'all called the head of MI6 M? Is that what you call Mallory?"

M. It felt so very strange, even wrong, to hear Mallory called M. Never would he live up to M's reputation and career record.

"No, that was what we called the... previous head of MI6."

"I see. I understand she's no longer ...here. I was very sorry to hear that. I suppose it's classified, what happened..."

"You knew M?" he demanded.

"Yes. Whenever I worked on assignments in England, with MI6, I often made reports to her. She came from a class of agents that we don't find much anymore. She was- well, I'll explain."

She paused as if steeling herself, and he waited. Somehow, everything hinged on Ellie's opinion of M.

"After my husband was killed, I learned that he was scheduled to run a mission here in London, and I took the assignment. Well, I was in M' s office one day, and...I broke down. I guess that's the word for it. Anyhow, she told me het husband had once worked for MI6. "Killed by a hitman," she told me. "He made enemies quickly in his line of work." Then she handed me this little card. "Call me when you need to talk."

I left then, but I called her many times after that. She was wonderful. She understood the need to go on, to do this kind of work."

Ellie had just shared something very private with him, and she seemed to be waiting. He knew what he needed to do.

"M was killed at a place called Skyfall," he began tiredly.

Somehow, when he'd finished talking, he felt incredibly closer to Ellie, and he could tell she felt the same.

They returned to their London hotel to dress for dinner.

From his hotel room, he could hear Katie wailing about her hair and Ellie, saying with gritted teeth, "If you just sit **still** I can fix it!"

He smiled in bemusement as he raked a comb through his own blond hair and adjusted his tie.

He met them in the hall. Ellie was as beautiful as ever. Now that he knew the reason for her coolness he knew how to react, and he found himself thinking this would be an easy mission with some very sweet...rewards. If only Silva wouldn't make an appearance...


End file.
